US
by nhpinest
Summary: Hinata dan naruto dipertemukan oleh perjodohan dengan orang tua mereka. Awalnya hinata tidak ingin tapi karena ini demi kebaikannya jadi ia melakukannya. tanpa diduga hinata menyukai naruto begitupun sebaliknya dan akhirnya mereka menyetujui perjodohan itu tapi seseorang datang mengganggu siapakah dia ?


**Halo aku author baru. Baru kali ini bikin fanfic. Yeyyy** _ **#**_ **jingkrak-jingkrak.**

 **Pairing kesukaanku yang akhirnya jadi juga** _ **#**_ **jingkrak-jingkrak lagi**

 **US**

 **All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Nhpinest~**

 **Warning : Typo banget, nggak bagus, OOC, garing (kalau perlu jangan dibaca dehh nanti kecewa lihat ceritanya yang nggak jelas)**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre : nilai sendiri dehh**

Enjoy the story

CHAPTER 1

Gadis itu duduk dibangku taman, memandang kosong kedepan, disamping gadis itu berdiri seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang tenagh membujuknya untuk pulang. Namun gadis itu terus memandang kedepan. Kata kata mama terus berputar di kepalanya

" _Kamu besok harus pulang cepat yahh!"_

" _Loh! Kenapa ma?"_

" _Besok calon suamimu mau datang, kamu harus tampil cantik!"_

" _Tapi ma aku kan masih kelas 3 SMP?"_

" _Iya sayang, mama tau kamu masih SMP, calon suamimu juga masih SMP seperti kamu!"_

" _Jadi ceritanya mama ngejodohin aku gitu ?"_

" _Iya mama jodohin kamu sama anak teman mama dan papa dulu!"_

" _Tapi ini terlalu cepat mama!"_

" _Sudahlah Hinata. Mama tidak terima tapi tapian lagi kamu harus menikah sama orang itu_

 _dan asal kamu tahu ini semua demi kebaikan kamu Hinata"_

Hinata tak habis pikir kenapa mama dan papa rela menjodohkan putri mereka dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal terlebih lagi ia masih kelas 3 SMP. Hinata memang tahu suatu saat ia akan menikah tapi ini terlalu cepat. Mama dan papa terus membujuk hinata tapi hinata masih tetap ditempatnya.

Setelah lelah hinata kemudian menerima ajakan mama dan papa untuk pulang kerumah. Sesampainya dirumah hinata berlari kekamar dan membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sudalah ma! Ia akan baik sendiri nantinya!" kat papa menenagkan mama yang kaget karena bantingan pintu Hinata

"Pa !, kurasa perjodohannya harus kita batalkan!"

"Loh? Kenapa ma, kemarin sepertinya mama setuju dehh?"

"Iya pa, kemarin mama memang setuju tapi sepertinya Hinata ..."

"Tenanglah ma, ini demi kebaikan dia juga kan?"

Mama kemudain tersenyum sambil mengangguk

Seprti biasa sepulang sekolah teman-temannya (ino,tenten,temari,sakura) mengajaknya ke _Cafe_ untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang. Tapi kali ini hinata menolak dengan alasan akan bertemu dengan keluarganya dari Amerika yang akan datang. Memang hinata punya keluarga di amerika tapi mereka hanya datang kalau ada pesta dan hari-hari tertentu.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia langsung dikejutkan oleh mama yang sudah sangat terburu-buru dengan gaun yang sangat cantik

"Aduh, hinata kenapa baru sekarang sih datangnya?"

"Anu ma ta- tadi busnya terlambat!"

"Ya udah kamu langsung kekamar. Di tempat tidur ada gaun kamu pakai gaun itu yah nak!"

Setelah mengatakan itu kepada hinata mama langsung masuk kemobil dan pergi entah kemana. Setelah mobil mama hilang Hinata segera kekamar dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan mama, di tempat tidurnya ada gaun indah dengan sebuah memo. Hinata mengambil memo itu dan kemudian membacanya.

 _Hotel Ysaki_

 _Pukul 17.00_

 _atas nama keluarga Uzumaki_

"Holtel ysaki. Bukannya itu hotel bintang lima ?"

Hinata bergegas memakai gaun itu dan berdandan seperlunya. Ketika sampai dipekarangan rumah, hinata melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam dan seorang pria memakai masker di wajahnya. Ketika pria itu melihat hinata ia segera menghampirinya

"Nona hinata ?"

"Iya!"

"Saya Kakashi, saya mendapat perintah untuk membawa nona ke hotel ysaki"

"Saya memang mau kesana!"

"Silahkan Masuk" kata kakashi sembari membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Hinata.

Sesampainya dihotel hinata langsung turun lalu berterima kasih kepada kakashi lalu menuju lobi. Sesampainya dilobi hinata memberikan memo tadi kepada resepsionis. Setelah membaca memo itu resepsinis lalu mengembalikan memo dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada temannya. Temannya tadi langsung mengantar hinata ke lantai teratas hotel itu.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan VVVIP hinata menarik napas, ia berkata pada diri sendiri

"Jangan mempermalukan mama dan papa Hinata. Semua ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu menurut mama dan papa. Semangat hinata!"

Setelah menyemangati diri hinata lalu membuka pintu ruang VVVIP tersebut lalu melihat mama dan papa bersama 3 orang lainnya berbincang-bincang. Hinata kemudian memanggil mama dan papa. Mama dan papa menoleh dan memanggil hinata untuk duduk.

"Hinata sayang Perkenalkan ini Tuan Uzumaki" sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang kira kira seumuran dengan papa. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum manis

"Ini Nyonya Uzumaki" sambil menunjuk wanita di sebelah Tuan Uzumaki. Sekali lagi hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum manis

"dan yang ini adalah calon suamimu, Uzumaki Naruto" sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berada di sebelah hinata. Sekali lagi hinata hanya membalas denagn senyuman.

Setelah perkenalan selesai mereka makan malam bersama. Setelah itu naruto mengajak hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tentu saja orang tua mereka tidak melarang hal itu.

Naruto mengajak hinata ke sebuah taman yang sangat indah menurut hinata.

"Kau tahu Hyuuga-san" hinata yang merasa dipanggil menoleh

"Nee Uzumaki-san"

"Jangan memenggilku seperti itu!"

"kamu juga jangan memanggilku Hyuuga-san!"

"oke, bagaimana kalau...Hinata-chan?"

"Baiklah dan bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun?"

"begitu lebih baik"

Setelah persoalan nama selesai, mereka mulai akrab dan saling berbagi cerita. Tanpa terasa hari mulai malam dan mereka akhirnya terlelap ditaman tersebut. orang tua mereka rupanya tidak tinggal dan berbicara di ruang VVVIP tersebut tapi membuntuti anak-anak mereka sampai anak-anak mereka terlelap dan membawa mereka pulang.

Hinata membuka mata dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Entah mengapa ia seperti bermimpi pergi ke hotel yssaki memakai gaun indah dan bertemu seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan. Saat ia memikirkan itu tiba-tiba mama memanggil dari bawah

"Hinata-chan... naruto dantang ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" mama memanggil hinata

"Naruto?...sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu!" hinata bergumam

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban mama hinata kemudian memanggil hinata kembali kali ini agak berteriak.

"Hinata... ayo cepatlah calon suamimu menunggu..." mendengar teriakan mama wajah naruto agak memerah.

Hinata segera sadar tadi malam ia bukan bermimpi tapi memang benar ia berada di hotel ysaki dan bersama seorang laki-laki bernama Naruto

Karena hinata masih belum menjawab mama kembali berteriak

"Hinata cepatlah.. naruto sudah menunggu!"

"Iya sebentar mama!" hinata akhirnya menjawab.

Setelah ganti baju, hinata segera turun. Saaat ditangga ia melihat naruto sedang berbincang dengan mama dan papa. Saking asiknya berbincang mereka sampai tidak menyadari Hinata ada di dekatnya.

Hinata pura-pura batuk untuk menyadarkan keduanya tapi mereka berdua masih asik dengan obrolan mereka. Kali ini hinata batuk makin keras. Naruto berbalik kemudian bertanya pada hinata apakah hinata baik-baik saja dan tentu saja hinata langsung marah dan kembali kekamar.

Naruto segera naik kekamar hinata dan mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata

"Hinata-chan?"

"..."

"Hinata-chan?"

"..."

"Hinata-chan buka pintunya" teriak naruto dengan nada memaksa

"..."

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban naruto kemudian mendobrak pintu kamar hinata dan kaget melihat hinata ada di pojok kamar menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Tentu saja hinata masih marah karena kejadian tadi. Naruto kemudian meminta maaf pada hinata. Hinata ingin memaafkan naruto tapi dengan satu syarat.

"Hina-chan maafin aku yahhh"

"..." hinata mengalihkan pandangannya

"Hinata-chan?" kata naruto memelas

"..." hinata masih marah

"Hinata-cannn" sambil menghadapkan mukanya dengan muka hinata

Blussssss... muka hinata memerah menahan malu

"oke... aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat" akhirnya hinata angkat bicara

" Apa syaratnya?"

"Tunggu dulu... maunggak?"

"Tentunya apapun untuk hinata-chan"

"okkk klw begitu syaratnya adalahhh..."

***TBC***

Kalau udah sampai sini berarti udah baca yahh gimana ceritanya nggak bagus banget kan? Dan maaf Imajinasi author habiss... :( #di lemparin batu sama readers

T0L0N6 s4y4... #lebaynya author kambuhh

Oke sampai sini saja yahh. Saya tunggu reviewnya yahhhh.

Author Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam fic ini. Tolong diberi tahukan kesalahannya.

Tunggu Author di Chapter2 dan seterusnya yahhh.

#nyengir selebar mungkin.. dahhhhh


End file.
